Legend Of The Three
by Nezumi-Asurano
Summary: I cant do summaries and this is just practice dont hate please rated m just in case


If Lizards Could Sprout Wings, a Naruto Fan-fiction

Chapter one: meeting the team.

DISCLAIMER: do you think i own Naruto, do you think I'd be wasting my time on fan-fictions if I was that rich, but seriously I don't own Naruto or any of the characters plus am broke so not worth suing.

every time i make someone put naruto down it pains me inside

Authors note: This is my first original idea put on the internet it contains an original character named Nezumi Asurano it begins when the teams are decided and modern technology will exist Please R&R

Nezumi is gonna have my personality.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Jutsu/SFX/(Authors Notes)**

 **Demons or Summons**

 _Flashback_

Lyrics 

* * *

"Team one..."Naruto ignored his teacher calling out the team placements until.

"Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki ..."said Iruka the previously mentioned teacher. "Sakura Haruno..." **BANG** Naruto hit his head against the table and moaned"UGHHHHH anything but a useless fan-girl"everyone raised an eyebrow and did a double-check he practically worshiped her for fucks sake. "Sasuke Uchiha..." continued Iruka ignoring the fact that he was interrupted and was then interrupted again "CHA TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL" screeched Sakura Iruka had enough "SHUT UP" screamed Iruka using **Big Head Jutsu** "And due to an uneven number of students in last year tghe reserve gennin Nezumi Asurano will be joining your team".

"WHO?!" the whole class asked/screamed "Me" said a dull voice voice coming from a boy sitting feet up on the desk in the back wearing a electric hooded jumper; there was three tattoo like marks on the back of an electric, acoustic and bass guitar;the electric pointing up, acoustic diagonally right and the bass pointing diagonally left(not that they could be seen).He was wearing a black trousers with navy blue shinobi sandals. He had lightly tanned skin, green piercing eyes and natural Egyptian blue hair. "yo"

Ten minutes of being bombarded with questions Iruka had enough"SHUT UP" screamed Iruka using **Big Head Jutsu**...again and everyone was silent "it doesn't matter now on with the teams" **(** **all other stuff is like in cannon.)**

People's sensei came to collect there teams leaving team 7 alone in the room. Nezumi went up to the others and said "Hey were on a team we should at least introduce ourselves".

Naruto explained his dream: to be hokage

hobbies: pranking

likes: ramen

dislikes: arrogant temes (cough Sasuke cough)

Nezumi took his turn

dream: become the commander of AN-BU

likes: lizards and fire

dislikes: arrogance

hobbies: training and burning things.

Sasuke reluctantly took part:

dream: to restore his clan and destroy someone

Hobbies: training

Likes: nothing

Dislikes: everything

Sakura... she fangirled over Sasuke enough said."watch this " said Nezumi. He then unsealed his electric guitar and played.

 **(this is you're gonna go far kid by the offspring i don't own it whatsoever its just one of my favorite songs )**

Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one, is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word, sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back in the line, a mob jumps to their feet.

Now dance, fucker, dance,  
Man he never had a chance,  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you.

And now you steal away,  
Take him out today,  
Nice work you did,  
You're gonna go far, kid.

With a thousand lies, and a good disguise  
Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes,  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives

Slowly out of line, and drifting closer in your sights,  
So play it out, I'm wide awake,  
its a scene about me..  
There's something in your way, and now someone is gonna pay  
And if you cant get what you want, well, its all because of me.

Now dance, fucker, dance,  
Man I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
(Trust, deceived)

With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew, it was really only you  
So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives

Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies  
Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives.

At the end of the song a sudden, large blast of purple lightning came out the end of the guitar. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"screamed the pink haired banshee "ha i knew not telling you was gonna be funny, this is a chakra guitar it takes the required amount of chakra through seals and the different chords are like hand-seals."he said sheepishly then descriptively seeing Sasuke about to make a demand he quickly added "and i'm not giving them to anyone".

"Seals that do that are pretty advanced even for an Uzumaki, I'm only getting started on those". Stated Naruto surprising Sasuke and Sakura "what would you know about sealing baka" she blurted out as she tried to hit him over the head but Naruto decided that wasn't going to happen he dodged and used his foot and her momentum to send her into a desk.

"were going to get on well" stated the new guy with a smirk. Sasuke... well he was gaping with diner plate eyes.

* * *

Chapter one done I hope I can keep this fan-fiction going.

Tell me what you think R&R(i already asked but please)

So without further ado

JA NE!


End file.
